


Woe

by snugasabugclub



Series: Woe [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugasabugclub/pseuds/snugasabugclub
Summary: Warning this fan fiction will deal with rape, non consequential sex and insect. You have been warned.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "It comes to this" by Nocturne1980 (no longer on site). Nocturne1980 wrote an amazing fanfiction about the wedding night between Shuri and Killmonger and I was very inspired by it. So here is my vertion of a very complicated Shuri and Killmonger relationship.

The King was dead, and an unnatural invader took the throne. 

A King is dead. A man is dead. A friend is dead. A lover is dead. A son is dead. A brother is dead. 

Seared into her memory for all time, Princess Shuri saw Killmonger throw her brother, her king, over the waterfall. Grabbing her mother, Nakia had guided them out though the palace that held so many necessities. Knowing she would have to come back. Till then though Nakia's first priority was to get the queen and princess to safety. However it was Shuri that protested. Telling her mother and Nakia that they could not go yet. "Go without me, I will meet you." Shuri would not leave without Okoye. 

Finding her, they embraced. When Shuri grabbed her hand to leave, she found the general had taken her hand back. “I serve the king of Wakanda” those words cut deep. Shuri said Okoye’s name in disbelief. 

But the treacherous W’Kabi knew the princess would come for his beloved. 

When the doors flung open and the Dora Milaje their faces stone. Instinctually Okoye put her body in the way of Shuri’s as Killmonger entered. Eyes of a hungry jaguar honed onto its prey. Every breath the princess took was a threat to him. He knew it, as did everyone else. For as long as a child of King T’Chaka lived, the throne would always be in question. 

Okoye saluted the usurper, and Shuri had to hold back the vomit that desired to expel from her body. The thought crossed her mind, would she join her brother now. Would he kill her now, his face seemed to indicate that the idea would give him so much pleasure. 

“Princess” Killmonger addressed her just like he had in the throne room. As if she had no name, she was just the title. Princess. 

Pushing aside the thought of death a defiance grew in her voice“Killmonger”

“That’s not my name” holding his anger back. Aware that this was a performance. He may be king but even kings can’t go around murdering princesses no matter how much of a threat they posed.

“Princess Shuri, this is your king N’Jadaka” W’Kabi said carefully as if introducing her to a stranger. Shuri sneered at him. How dare he say this man was her king, as if she did not witness the dead’s of this murderer with her own eyes. He did not know what it meant to be king. He was no T’Challa, he was no T’Chaka. 

Shuri was youthful, and she did not hide her anger well. “Traitor, and usurper, you murdered my brother.” Her body was ready, feet firm to the floor, body poised, ready for action. 

Killmonger took a step forward, not taking his eyes off of Shuri, “Princess, I fought your brother in ceremonial combat,” when he took another step forward he wanted her to feel what he said next, “and the better man won the throne” his eyes were like fire, but Shuri did not retreat, “besides, your father murdered mine” he reminded her that her father had started this cycle. 

Okoye stopped the young princess from lashing, holding on to her tight. Killmonger looked amused. How a little girl like her could stand up to man like him. He tilting his head towards Okoye, “The border tribes warriors will accompany, the princess to her room.” then he walked away, “Princess we have much to discuss” Shuri watched as he said it, and she was suspecting what was his plan, “but I see you need some time to calm down, go to your rooms, compose yourself” he said over his shoulder as he walked away. He hoped she felt humiliated. 

She wanted to scream after him, “yeah like your death” but Okoye stopped her. Turning, saw the anger in Shuri’s face. She would never forgive her for this. W’Kabi took a step forward. 

“Princess Shuri” than turning to Okoye, “my love” 

“You will all pay for this one day” Shuri promised them before walking towards her room. Okoye stood watching as she walked away. She breathed in closing her eyes. Hoping that the Queen and Nakia were far away now. Never in her wildest dreams, never in Wakanda’s history had there ever been a usurper. But never before in Wakanda history had brothers killed one another.


	2. 2

“The sun will never set on the Wakandan empire” 

As Okoye heard those words the world she knew was upside down. The words of King N’Jadaka were the words of colonizers, not of kings, not of Wakandans. His eyes were elated seeing the world under his wrath. Voicing her objection, W’Kabi’s words the “conquered and the conquerors” Okoye thought ‘oh beloved what lies you have taken to heart”  
“You heard your orders” King N'Jadaka got up. 

“There is one more matter” 

The whole room felt thrown off. The words came from one of the oldest elders of Wakanda. Her voice usually soft. King N’Jadaka looked around as the old woman seated turned towards him, “My king” she said. Disarming his fury. 

Composed he sat back down on the throne. 

“My name is Bonolo, I am of the Mining Tribe, and the matter I wish to bring forth to you is the Princess Shuri” 

The air felt sucked out of the room. King N’Jadaka sat on his throne, looking at the old woman. Curious as to what she would say and do next. “My king the princess is young and unmarried...fertile” 

Okoye’s eyes met W'Kabi, rage and terror sparked within her and her beloved's demeanor usually kind, was now, distant, and she found him unrecognizable. Than she realized, he knew. He was in on this plot. 

For a brief second King N’Jadaka looked as if he had been hit with something to the face. “Would the princess prefer to meet me in combat” he asked backing on instincts. 

The tribal elder looked to W’Kabi. Okoye knew the tribal elders had approached her love. She knew W’Kabi, or at least thought she did and though he tried to hide it, he was nervous. “The tribal elders, would like to suggest marriage between the two of you.”

There was a long silence. “She is my cousin” he was stating a fact, one they all knew. One that no one could avoid, though it was unusual to most, for kings and queens a shared grandfather here or there was not that big of a concern. After all they had the welfare of a whole nation to be concerned with. 

“She is the daughter of a king, the sister of a king, and there are those that would take up her cause dead or alive as their queen, but if she was your queen…” W’Kabi tried to plead reason. 

The old woman spoke again this time, “Her father killed yours, you killed her brother, don't let hate beget hate. Show the people of Wakanda that you are not asking for Wakandan blood. You are creating a new. She our past, and you our future together moving forward”

Okoye wondered if the old woman even believed the words she spoke. Looking at the king, he did not wear his thoughts on his face but after a moment he got up. “I will marry the princess tomorrow." 

With those words Okoye felt the world break. Her heart sinking. She could not look at her beloved. All she could think was that Shuri would be the lamb lead to the altar to be slaughtered.


	3. Chapter 3

As Shuri landed both feet onto the balcony she thought how stupid the Killmonger could be. The usurper had said it himself to her brother, “Im in ya house” this was their house, her brothers and hers. As children they had run up and down these halls. Climbed, sneaked, and found all of its secrets. So for years she had known that if she jumped just right, from her balcony she would land on the balcony below, a vacant guest room. Except for once when it was Captain America’s for his visit with the armless friend. 

It only took fifteen minutes for her to reach her lab’s secret entrance that no one knew but her. Wearing her sneakers that she had shown her brother. Finding a computer she logged in, and she saw his plans. In front of her eyes she saw a world burning. “The Jaguar” she cursed. Of course he had her email and login disabled. She didn't even try for that reason. This was going to need a hardware download. Taking a blank flash drive, downloading everything. Information would be key. Immediately the white wolf came to mind. After the download completed she took it out. Taking a moment with it in hand. Standing taking the information on the screen in. 

“Princess” 

Ice ran through her veins. Turning around, she was able to hide it up her sleeve. Ayo stood there. For a second. Shuri let her guard down. Okoye may be turned but Ayo would stay true, till her rage was awoken at the sight of the new king walking in. Black pants, black robe open to expose his scarred and marked chest. Shuri’s eyes widened at the sight of the panther necklace her brother had once called tempting around his neck. 

His eyes looked at her now as intense as before. “What are you doing in here” 

Shuri stood tall. Aware of her body. This Jaguar was facing off with a panther. She wanted to make sure he knew it. “This is my lab” 

The King she called Killmonger looked her over with a new appreciation. Amused by this display, it showed heart but she was still so much a girl trying to fight a grown man. “This lab is the king of Wakanda’s lab, and last I checked I was the king of Wakanda”

“For now” the two words gave her so much pleasure. 

He took every step to her with intended intimidation. Shuri felt the hair on the back of her neck stand tall. “Is that how you talk to your king” Till he was so close to her that she had felt invaded. 

Not backing down from him, she crossed her arms in front of her. Needing to create a barrier between them. “You are no king of mine”

Smiling viciously he scoffed. Usually when he was this close to a woman they swooned, “I’m not just going to be your king princess,” Their eyes locked, playing with fire. “I’m going to be your husband” 

“Over your dead body” she meant every syllable pronouncing them clearly for them. 

The wickedest of smiles crossed his face as he tilted his head. The Dora Milaje looked at one another. They knew they had to protect their king and if it was anyone else they would have already swooped in, but it was Shuri, they knew her, they had protected her some from birth. It was against their nature to hurt her. But the last twenty four hours had been unnatural.

Killmonger was so close his nose was almost touching hers, “Princess, I look forward to tomorrow. And remember you have a roll to play” He looked around at the lab, taking a step back. “You know I can't send you to your room. I think I’m going to teach you a lesson in humility.” He commanded that Shuri be taken to the War Dogs palace barracks. They did not have a prison but the War Dogs barracks were the closest thing to it. 

When Shuri took her first step inside she knew she was not alone. His eyes were on her. Killmonger did not sleep more than a few hours. Studying her through the screen he watched as she looked directly into the camera. Putting up her fist, letting the middle finger free. It did give him a laugh. She lied down on the small mattress. The files she had stolen still hidden on her cloths. That gave her some peace. As much as she still wanted to ball up and cry, cry for her father, dead, her brother, dead, her mother so far away, for herself. It was for all those reasons that she wanted to cry that she did not she would not show it. There would be time for tears.


	4. 4

Okoye had avoided a private moment with W’Kabi and had not answered any of his calls. It took a lot of convincing but when Ayo (forced to play messenger) said it was about Shuri she could not resist. Agreeing to meet him in the palace garden. “What is it” she demanded when she saw him standing there. 

“My love” he pleaded. A hand out stretched for her. Still hoping she would take it but knowing she had no obligation to. He had hurt her. He had hurt her deep. 

“How dare you” she said her voice full of rage. “How dare you bring that man here”

“He is our king, his father was murdered by king T’Chaka and T’Challa knew and did nothing” W’Kabi fought back. “It was his right”

“He will destroy us all” Her eyes were wild with disbelief. “I thought you loved him” every word dripped with sadness. 

W’Kabi had nothing for her but the truth, “I did, but he promised me he would kill Klaue and he lied”

“Your desire for revenge will tear us apart. Do you know how many innocent people will die, how many have died, how many bodies will it take to satisfy you. Must Shuri die”

“No, that is why I’m here” he said and his words calmed the storm raging inside her. She closed her eyes for a second composing herself before he continued, “I need you to ask her to do as he says” He knew he was treading dangerous waters, “their marriage, it must be done. Otherwize he would kill her.”

It was the truth, she breathed deep. “Your asking her to be raped by the man that killed her brother” She looked on W'Kabi's face. How lost he looked in that moment. She saw how bling he was. How pulled in all directions he was taken in, between duty, anger, love. Betraying his friend and king but trying to save the mans sister. But doing it in a way which would cost her more then he knew. Her eyes were begging her beloved to see what was before him. That he was not protecting Shuri but leading her to her doom.

W’Kabi was finally facing the truth. “I am asking her, to be careful. She does not deserve this but he is going to be her husband.” 

“He is going to own her” Okoye could not hold back now, her frustration at her husbands resolve for the path he was taking. “he was not raised in our world he does not understand us, women are toys for him, people are dispensable to him. He does not respect life what makes you think he will respect hers. She is barely out of childhood. If he hurts her, if he kills her…”

“Your a Wakandan Dora Milaje, would you kill your king” he asked her simply. 

“No, but it's my duty to protect her as well.” with that she left and W’Kabi called her name after her. But there was nothing he could say that would sway her. They were only a few more hours away from the ceremony. 

…  
N’Jadaka sat on his throne. The elders were explaining what was going to happen. Honestly as much as he had studied Wakanda, its history, its politics, language, and culture, marriage ceremonies were not something he looked into. Most cultures no matter what had the basics. Two people negotiate what they want (though in this case there was no negotiation, if the princess wanted to keep breathing she was going to obey). They gather everyone together, they say I promise to fuck no one else but you, and they combine resources. 

As his mind raced between empire, remembering what words to say when, how he would invade and conquer the world a thought sprung in his mind like a spring flower in bloom. If he grew up in Wakanda would he of married Shuri? Would they have been raised together? Than how he was happy they were not raised as cousins. Objectively beautiful she still was so young. Smart, without a doubt she did not have the life experience that sharpened most people. There was that small voice inside him that said don't do this to her. She is too young, she is innocent, she did nothing to you. A louder voice shouted back, she is one of them. Besides he wouldn't do anything to her if she played her part.

“My king” W’Kabin said. 

Interrupting King N’Jadaka’s thoughts. Bowing to his king, the border tribe chief said simply, “it is time”


	5. 5

Marriage had been as far from Shuri’s mind as the stars are from the earth. Some nights she saw them shining bright so clearly and some nights so cloudy she didn't even see them. Now It was as if the stars had crashed down to earth. Many times she had heard the story of her parents wedding, a traditional affair taking months to prepare, days from start to finish. The whole of Wakanda had celebrated with them. For this wedding there would be no celebration. Just ceremony. 

Shuri stood in her chambers as she was being dressed. Barely had she a moment alone to stash the flashdrive. Putting it in all places her childhood doll. Eyeing it ever so often as she complied with the request of the ladies to raise and lower her arms, to take a step, and turn. She had never felt so much like an object before, like a child being dressed . When she saw herself in the mirror her heart skipped a beat, and she knew what they would say. She did not look like Shuri, like a fun loving teenager. She looked like her mother. A queen. Dressed in gold and white fitted Capulana with her tribes kitenge wrapped around her waist, in Wakanda this was an old tradition. The idea was that it would be used as the first wrap for the baby to be begotten. Turning there was Nakia’s mother, who had stood in as Shuri’s mother was not present. 

Nakia’s mother had no words. Shuri held out her hand as if asking for strength and the older woman was more than willing to provide. Kissing Shuris hand they walked to the throne room for the ceremony. 

Okoye and Ayo stood behind King N’Jadaka. Their eyes held back their tears, of woe, of anger, no emotion would escape them for anyone to see. But Shuri knew, she knew better than them as she was going to suffer at the imposters hand. Her eyes were struggling to hold back their emotions as the king extended his hand and she looked at it as if he held out a rotten fish to her. 

Everyone held their breath, the memory so fresh of that hand being around the neck of the high priestess for questioning his demand to burn the sacred herb. Shuri turned to make her way in and like lighting he grabbed her arm. Turning her so that her eyes met his and he said in a low, warning tone, “princess,” It was than in her eyes he saw that red hot fire that to him begged to be played with. In a low whisper so that only she could hear he said, “Tonight you will say my name” He took her hand and before she could rebuke he nearly dragged her into the great hall. 

The stood before the elders, River, Mining, Border, and Merchant. Zuri would have been there but in his place was the high priestess who had never looked more like a mouse in front of a lion. They went through the ceremony, the elders blessed the marriage. With a prick of the finger, and a scan of their thumb prints they signed the marriage licence. Then it came time, and in the ancient language far older than Wakanda she asked “King N’Jadaka son of N’Jobu, take Shuri daughter of T’Chaka as your wife”

“I do” he said back in Wakandan

The priestess turned to Shuri as if to beg her, “Shuri daughter of T’Chaka take N’Jadaka son of N’Jobu as your husband”

There was a long silence. Shuri was as silent and unmoving as a stone. The small crowd began to move, and shift their body weight uncomfortable. The groom face was annoyed and before he needed to W’Kabi came up, and put his hand on Shuri’s shoulder and pushed just enough for her to move forward a little and as she turned to him furious. The priestess announced, “I announce, the blessed union of N’Jadaka and Shuri.” Shuri remained nelt as the king arrose, going to stand before her. He took the necklace from the priestess, looking around the room than to Shuri and addressed her loud as if for the world to hear, “Shuri daughter of T’Chaka, wife of N’Jadaka” His eyes danced a little as he said it as if celebrating a triumph“do you promise to follow, to cherish, to...advise, and to obey your king” 

W’Kabi stepped forward again but N’Jadaka put his hand up to stop him. The elders looked at her as if to beg. She could hear them in her ear, ‘just say yes, please.’

As Shuri looked up at him, into his cold eyes she thought, you are no true king, and what she said next satisfied her enough to legitimise her saying the following, “to the true king of Wakanda, I do” in her mind the panthers voice echoed, T’Challa. 

He knew what she meant but the words were satisfactory enough so he placed the necklace over her head, “my queen” he said picking her up to her feet. They walked to the banquet, which the only happy faces seemed to be the border tribe. The unhappy couple sitting together. At their thrones. It felt like a blur for Shuri till finally it came for her to be taken away to her chambers. 

The mining tribe Elder and the merchant tribe elder accompanied her. As did Okoye and Ayo. As they dressed her in a white sheer nightgown. The queen's necklace still around her. The women around her looked uncomfortable. It was tradition for the women dressing the bride to give advice about what to expect tonight. To wish luck and ease in starting a family. Shuri was the first to speak when she saw the priestess try to attempt but found no words.

“It’s ok” she assured them, “I know what he will do tonight.” There was a moment as the woman looked at her with new eyes. How grown she was for such a young woman, and it seemed to happen over night, Shuri looked at Okoye. “Do you,” her throat felt dry all of a sudden, a small cough escaped her. As she composed herself she asked “I’ve read about if a woman is not aroused, there can be friction, do you have any...”

The high priestess was the one to hand her something. An old remedy, ancient that most people would call lubricant now. Shuri took a healthy amount with her fingertips and she applied it to her labia, her fingers tentatively entering her. She had masturbated before but her fingers felt so foreign to her now. The merchant tribe elder handed her a towel to wipe her fingers. With one last breath she took a hesitant step forward. The doors opened and she sat on the bed till the women left. Than she got up. Suddenly she wanted her mother so desperately. To feel her arms around her, to hear her soothing voice. Never had she realized how much she kept for granted those small comforts one human being provided another. 

In the banquet hall Killmonger remained. W’kabi was sitting next to him. His elder looked to him, his eyes said it. It was time. It could not be put off, and W’kabi said to himself better to get it over with. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at N’Jadaka. He showed no sign of inebriation like some grooms do. He did not seem nervous as many tend to be. All he showed was nothing. W’kabi leaned in so that only the King could hear his voice, “My king it is time”

Traditionally the elders would be berating the groom, even if the groom was king, giving him advice on how to please a woman but as Okoye once told W’Kabi, no man can give accurate information about woman to another man. On this occasion though all the elders were silent. Till the king arrose. The halls flurried with footsteps. As he walked he thought, this was one last conquest of the throne. A small smile formed at the curves of his lips. No woman had ever moaned his true name. How fitting that it be the princess, the daughter of his father's murderer. 

They came to the doors of his chambers. Okoye and Ayo stood at the doors as the king had requested. He turned to the elders who bestowed one last blessing. W’Kabi explained the Elders were blessing him, asking the panther spirit for the blessing of many children. Children, Erik thought. He never thought he would have children. With Linda he once mused the idea. She was by far the longest dalliance he had. A small pool of guilt almost took shape in his head but he pushed it down to face the task at hand. Composing himself he waited for the Elders to be done. “Do you want to watch” he sarcastically asked the crowd. Okoye and Ayo showed no outward emotion but both dearly wanted to drive their spears through him on the spot. The Elders looked at one another and left. W’Kabi lingered a moment, he looked at his chosen king and for a second he started to doubt his choice. “My king” he said. 

Erik looked at him, he got it. “Don’t worry about it” he said it not so reassuringly but more of a suggestion. 

W’Kabi could not look at his beloved. As she could not look at him. The air between them felt sacrificial, Okoye could not escape the feeling that they had sold their souls. That they were now sacrificing a young girl to be devoured. She only heard his footsteps as he walked away. Neither Okoye or Ayo looked at Killmonger as he smiled. Pushing the doors open. Expecting Shuri to be cowering or hiding. 

Instead he found her standing. Looking at him defiant. Shuri thought she could feel his eyes on her. Violating her. Never had she seen eyes like his before, they went between an empty icy coldness to a fiery rage. But always wanting more. Never kind, never happy, never loving, never understanding. Not like Baba or T’Challa. 

Taking a step inside he did not move till the doors closed behind him. Eyes taking his bride in, the gown was sheer and her silhouette was enough to arouse any man with sight. With each step he took, Shuri had to breath and in her head count to ten. Trying to talk herself into a state of calm as he began to circle her. Eyes roaming her, studying her. Shuri showed no signs of any emotion. Trying to separate her mind from her body. She tried not to think, Why is he not just bending her over the bed, why was he doing this, what was he trying to get at?

Erik said simply “S’up Princess” in his Okland accent, so casual, so cocky. He tilted his head, eyes intense. 

Shuri looked him in the eyes, “Killmonger” she said his name with such venom, as if it was a swear. 

A wave of anger overtook his body, Like lighting his hand went around her throat, her hands came to his arm, beating on his chest. “That is not my name” he pulled her closer to him, one hand still at her throat, not choking but holding her. The other around her waist, “I’m not like you, I’m not your daddy, or your punk ass brother” 

Her eyes were wild, she wanted to bite him. Draw blood from the murdering usurping bastard. How dare he insult her family. 

He continued looking into hers, “While you were spoiled by your riches I fought for everything I killed for what I have. And now I have you here.” Suddenly he released her. Taking a step back. 

Shuris hands at her chest catching her breath. Her eyes still crazy, she knew better than to attack him. The Dora Milaje would storm in and they would not save her. They would only hold her down. They would protect him. That fact made her feel so small, so inconsequential, but she regained herself. Pushing it out of her mind, she was the daughter of a King and Queen, she was sister to a king and Black Panther, she had the panther spirit in her mind and body. Catching her breath, she stood up tall. As she had seen W’Kabi and Okoye do when training a rhino. 

“Take it off” he commanded. When Shuri hesitated he said, “Don't make me ask you again” his threat was clear.

Shuri had heard about what he did to the priestess when she protested his command. Taking a breath, she asked the panther spirit for strength as her hands slid her dress of her shoulders, falling to her ankles. Never in her life had she felt so exposed. Though she looked at him. Her eyes obstinate. Tonight he may have her body, she may not do anything to prevent what would happen tonight or for the nights to come but she would have her revenge. In her heart she knew he was just a killmonger, not a king.

Aroused and amused he took off his clothes as well. His expression was satisfactory when she saw the size of his arousal. All Shuri could think was how revolted she was at the idea of him trying to fit that inside her. “Tell me princess,” he smiled, “Sorry” he feigned, “I mean my queen,” It was not a term of endearment and he said it without the respect the title deserves. It was a reminder, she was his. All of her was his. Erik Killmonger intention was to make Shuri well aware that he was entitled to her. “Have you ever been fucked before”

His crassness did not surprise her, she expected nothing less from him, “No”

Killmonger made a face as if to way this information. “Have you ever kissed anyone before”

As virginal as this charlatan may think she was, she had kissed, her first was actually with Nakia’s little cousin. A river tribe boy turned wardog. Nieto. When they were just starting puberty. She remembered thinking how much she wanted to press her lips to his, how happy she was to find his desires the same. But that moment felt so long ago, so far from the present. “Yes” she said simply. 

“Oh yeah, let me guess” Erik looked at her skin, in the light. He wanted to touch her so badly, to taste her so badly. He extended his hand so that just the tip of his fingers brushed her clavicle. He felt her try to hold back her flinch at his touch. He continued feeling her body compose herself under his touch. “He was a nice noble boy, you two had a nice, small childhood crush, haw” he said his hand traveling to her breast.

She said nothing, her silence was all he needed for confirmation. Shuri was trying to resist the urge to push him away from her. But she knew she would lose against him, if only they were in her lab instead of Baba...this bedroom. 

“I bet you’ve only ever kissed boys” the tips of his fingers traveled from her shoulders, up her neck, tracing her jaw, to her lips. He half expected her to try and bite his fingers off, now they travelled across her cheek to snake around the back of her neck gidding her closer to him. At first he kissed her softly and she was surprised at how soft and warm his lips were. He pulled back just a little. 

Her lips were so soft, so kissable. He wrapped his other hand that was now on her hip around pulling her close to him. Her soft skin was contrast against his scarred braud body. He kissed her again, this time he slipped his tongue in just a little. Though she did not protest she did not actively kiss him back. Pulling back he said in a low whisper, “you’ve now kissed a king”

A part of her wanted to laugh, was this all a joke, a sick twisted joke. He kissed her again, softly. Holding her. This felt so strange to her, almost out of body. His skin was so course but warm, and his arms around her were so strong. It would be easy to get lost in them. To go limp like a doll. To pretend that these arms did not mean her any harm. That they would hold her, protect her but she knew that was fallacy and just as N’Jadaka thought he had her she pushed away from him. 

Witnessing her confusion, he watched her, chest heaving, as if she was caught in a storm, she walked over to the window, looking out at Wakanda. Its capital looked so quiet tonight. As if nothing had changed. As if unaware of what had happened, what was happening, and what would happen. 

“How do you want this to go” he asked. Wanting her as she stood in the dim light. 

The question caught her off guard, she had a million reasons as to why she didn't want this to happen, so she was honest with him. “I don't want this to happen. I don't want to be your wife” she said turning around to face him. 

Expecting this he walked closer to her carefully, “but this is happening, you are my wife”

“Who are you to me” she asked as he stood in front of her. He leaned in, looking deep into her eyes, “I’m your king, King N’Jadaka,” He reached out his hand, brushing her cheek. “Im your family” He kissed her again. She did not move. He pressed his body flush against hers. Trembling, she whispered, ‘this is not family.” She thought, you don’t know the meaning of the word.

Picking her up into his arms. Panic suddenly settling in. She tried to fight him, she even bit his shoulder. Dropping her on the bed, Erik looked at her laughing a little, “I know what your doing princess” the tip of his finger wiped a bit of the blood dripping from the wound she had left, bringing it to his lips, to taste. 

Shuri looked at him as if he was a wild Jaguar. A little afraid, a little tempted, and a little in wonder. She scooted further in retreat till her back was against the wall. Breathing trying to catch herself. His eyes were so intense as he got on the bed, “You want it to be rough, you want me hurt you” his hand reached her ankle, he touched her softly. Unsettled by his gentleness she began to move her leg but he held her firm, and the other one. Feeling exposed and terrified she wanted to grab a pillow but he moved her closer to him. His head was now between her legs and his tongue dancing across her thigh to her labia. He looked up at her, “I see you came prepared” with that the tip of his tongue began to explore her. Finding her clitoris, he started with a small circular motion till she began to arouse. Shuri grabbed a nearby pillow and wrapped her arms around it. She tried to shut her legs but his hands were holding them open for him. Careful to slowly, add more and more pressure. 

Shuri felt as if she was losing herself. Keeping her arms around the pillow, holding onto it for dear life. Keeping her eyes closed, trying to think of anything other than the pleasure he was causing her. Erik heard her orgasim coming before she realized what was happening. Shuri had read many books, and knew what was happening but reading about something and experiencing it are still so different. Shaking she moaned bit the pillow, not giving him the satisfaction of a moan. 

Erik lifted his head up, watching as the princess tried to recover. Looking at her, he took his finger and entered the tip inside her. “Open your eyes” it was a clear command. Hesitantly she opened her eye’s looking at the canopy above her. “Look at me” when she did not he slid his finger inside as deep as his finger would allow. She moaned at the surprise. Looking at him. “Let yourself enjoy this.” his voice dripped with arrogance. Apart of him knew to stop here. To go slow, remember how young she was. They had plenty of time, let her get to know him, him to know her but Erik was no longer Erik. This union needed to be consummated and though he was the king, he needed a future king. 

As Shuri came down from her orgasm her mind immediately tried to process what was happening to her. Trying to push it from her mind as she looked at the usurper. It was a strange feeling. His finger was not welcomed. Like him it was foreign to her, invading her. Wondering for a moment if he perceived her shivers of fear as shivers of enjoyment. Was he so focused on his own prowess that he was blinded to her silent resistance. 

One finger became two and Erik felt how tight she was, how warm, how much he desired to penetrate her. The idea was not just confined to physically penetrating her, he wanted all of her, he wanted to possess her body, her mind, to when she was not herself but his. Already he rationalized to the point legitimizing this rape, her orgasm was all he needed. To be able to say her body enjoyed it to make it ok in his mind. Slowly he pulled out his fingers. Taking the pillow from her. Shuri clung to it. His head cocked to the side, his eyes telling her that if she made him verbalize it, she would pay. 

Letting go felt painful to her. Loosening her grip, as he threw the pillow aside she tried to cover her body with her arms as if to shield herself from him. The heat from his body felt almost primal. His hands came to hers, his fingers prying hers from her body. He saw her and consumed her with his eyes, pinning her down. Their fingers interlocked. Her breast against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat and feared that he felt hers. As if it meant something. He kissed her. Shuri could feel the head of his penis at her labia. With his hips he slowly eased himself inside her. “Don't close your eyes” he said trying to concentrate on his words. The sensation of the rings of her canal around the head of his penis shot sensations of pleasure from the nervous of his dick through his body like a wave. She kept her eyes open against her wish to close them. To imagine this wasn't happening, or that it was happening with someone else. One of her schoolgirl crushes. Instead her eyes looked into his. There was no denying it was him. 

Inside her now, completely he moved his hips, rolling them slowly. Incontrol of himself. The lube she had put on earlier, as well as the bodily fluids released from her orgasim made it easier for him to physically enter her, again and again. Never breaking eye contact. Each stroke was sliding against her clitoris. They were both closer to the edge. “Say” he had to breath deep, “my” another deep breath “name” he commanded. 

Shuri looked at him, and she suddenly felt something she was not sure of but clung to. Was it possible to feel both terror and bravery at ones. She looked into his eyes and she refused him the victory of his name. Erik thrusted harder with his whole body. Shuri felt it, the shot of pain. Closing her eyes, fingers were intertwined with the sheets. Holding onto them for dear life. His hand was around her neck and he thrusted again, “open your eyes,” he commanded. He was so close now. It was harder to say next “Say my name”. When Shuri opened her eyes, the sensation of a small death came over him. He yelled out like a Jaguar in heat. His seamen erupted from his penis. He stayed inside her. Looking down at her. 

Shuri was not sure if she signed her own death warrant than but she did not care. There was a long moment that passed. The only sound was both their breathing slowing. Till he lifted his body up, his penis sliding out of her. On his knees still between her legs, she lied on the bed, still as stone. He may of invaded her, possessed her but he did not conquer her. 

Trying to push herself up, he pushed her back down. “Where are you going” 

“You are done with me” she did not form it as a question but stating a fact. 

He laughed. That deep arrogant laugh. “Oh princess, we are far from done”


	6. 6

Okoye and Ayo stood like statues. Their hands gripping their spears. They could not hear everything. They could not hear the words spoken between their king and queen but once in awhile they could hear movement, and noises making clear what was going on. There had been some silence. Ayo wanted Shuri to emerge from the room. Their replacements should arrive soon. Before that happened she wanted to make sure that the princess survived this. As the leader of the fearest warriors of all time Okoye did not show emotion but what was happening in the room she was guarding felt as if herself, her people, and the world she knew was being broken and fractured. It felt almost unbearable.

Shuri looked up at him. Wondering what other tortures he had in store for her. Why would he want to prolong this any further. As she settled back. Resting against the plush pillows wishing that she could sink into them. He put up his hand as if to tell her one moment and got off the bed. Watching him as he walked to the bathroom. He cleaned himself. And emerged with two glasses of water. Handing her one, he had a towel on his shoulder. She took the glass hesitantly waiting for him to gulp down his completely. He chuckled, “Dont worry, its not poisoned” he took it from her, taking a sip before handing it back. Shuri started to drink it. Surprised as he took the towel and wiped his seamen from her legs. 

He walked over to his robe, picking it up. Putting it on, she hoped this meant he was leaving. “What do you think” he said looking around the room. 

“Of what” she asked. Putting the glass down on the bedside table, grabbing the throw blanket over the post. Using it to cover herself. 

He held out his arms “Of these chambers” 

Shuri had been so focused on the task at hand that she had forgotten what room they were in. She knew these chambers. Though she had never spent a lot of time in them, she knew who they had belonged to. Rage rose through her as her eyes fell back on him. Killmonger was grinning ear to ear. “They say these have been the kings chambers since they built this palace” 

“Your chambers should of been in the kennels but that would be an insult to dogs” It was a schoolyard taunt but it was all she could come up with. 

“That really how your going to talk to your husband” he walked back to the bed. Shuri clung to the blanket, tightly gripping the end. 

“Why are you so cruel” she asked. 

N’Jadaka took the question in for a moment. Curious as to her boldness and choice of the word, “Cruel” he said. Throwing back the blanket. Shuri’s grasp was not strong enough to hold it. And it was thrown to the side. Swiftly he jumped on the bed. “What do you know of cruelty” the jaguar stocked her. 

The panther spirit roused in Shuri and her whole body language changed to meet him. “What you have taught me,” 

“Oh than little princess, you know nothing of true cruelty. You were born so high, blinded to the people so below you” There was killmonger, there was the usurper talking. He took off the robe again tossing it to the side by the blanket. 

“Oh Killmonger” she saw the flame in his eye as she said his moniker. “You are so blinded by your hate, by your anger and fears. I see through you. We are not rulers of the world we are rulers of Wakanda. You know only destruction, of causing chaos, you know nothing of how to innovate, and create.” 

Killmonger face was stone. He took in her words, and he could not argue them. All he had was that he was king. Her king, her husband. “You don't see my vision” he stated. “I see a world where Wakanda leads the way, a world where people that look like us are on top” he kissed her knee. Looking down, forcing her to turn around, to take her from behind. 

Shuri struggled, beneath him trying to buck him off of her. But his body weight was to great. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, “You, and those like you may need to be dragged, kicking and screaming, but I will bring you into the new Wakanda” 

This time he took her from behind. Luckily enough of the lubricant was still present that when the head entered she was prepared for the thrust of his shaft. The motion of his body was different from before. His thrust did not roll, they were like a jackhammer. Quick and unconcerned with Shuri’s own pleasure. Her mind was shut down, though her body aroused. Naturally lubricating for him. “Who is your king” he asked.  
Shuri bit the pillow. Feeling his hands grasped tight at her waist.  
“Who is your king”  
Her mind burned, one word, USURPER  
“Who is your king”  
He thrust deeper, she swore she never knew he could go so deep. To the point when she broke her silence. And with a loud breath feeling near broken “you…” 

His arousal broke the point of no return, as the one word escaped her lips, she could not take it back. Coming inside of her. She said so viciously, “usurper” he did not hear her last word. 

As he fell back next to her on the bed Shuri stayed in the position for a moment before she tried to leave only to feel his scarred arm around her. “My queen” his breath was still heavy and hot in her ear. “Your staying here tonight” Kissing her as his chest pushed against her back. In the native tongue of their fathers he said, “to she that is mine, good night”


	7. 7

The old woman showed up to the palace and no one dared barred her from entering. Zodwa daughter of Sipho, the formal Royal nanny had come to the aid of her once charge. A short woman, she was now barely five feet, and though elderly her mind and movements were still that of a younger woman. No one dared ask her age, though in her border village it was rumored that she was even older than their oldest elder of their tribe. Wielding all the respect that came with it. 

W’Kabi had been the one to meet her. As she was of his tribe. She smiled, sympathy in her ice, “Oh my W’Kabi, what have you done” He did not try to defend his actions to her, he simply embraced her, he apologized calling her aunt. She held him, giving him warmth and love. As she did for all the children that had been under her care. 

The reason for her visit was simple. When word got back to her that Shuri, the last of the royal children that had been in her care was to marry the son of N’Jobu she knew in her heart that she would be needed. Entering the queen's chambers the palace staff had already removed the personal effects of Queen Ramonda. It was empty. Later that morning or when Shuri was ready she would have the staff bring what items she needed or wanted to her room. Zodwa knew what to do in the meantime. She called for Okoye who met the woman. Her eyes were tired and Zodwa saw something she had rarely ever seen before. The faintest ember of defeat in a Dora Milaje. 

“My Okoye” her eyes met the warrior. Kind and soothing, “Shuri will need you now, don't let her see your despair.” Okoye composed herself and thanked the woman. 

...

Shuri awoke in the exact same position she had fallen asleep. Feeling the body next to her stir as well. Carefully she got out of bed, making her way to the bathroom she was so happy for the air. To no longer have his marked skin on hers. After relieving her bladder and washing her hands she looked at herself in the mirror. She wanted to shower but showering in his bathroom felt wrong. Would it wake him? Would he get in? She found a towel and damped its end and scrubbed her body with it. When she came to her labia, gently touching it she saw there was a little bit of blood. And all of the confusion from the night before came back to her and she felt so broken. Desiring to cry she held it back. Looking back into the mirror she saw him leaning against the doorway. 

As she turned around he moved closer to her, “Morning, breakfast is here” he was in his black robe. He held out one for her. She took it, “thanks” she said automatically. Being Royal meant having politeness drilled into your brain till it became painful to be anything but. Even to your brothers murderer. “I’m not particularly hungry” her voice was supercilious.

A deep low chuckle escaped him, “after last night, I think differently, I'm starving.” He took another step closer to her, his brow raised,“you want to go another round”

“I have things to do” she dismissed him. 

“Yeah” his arms crossed, “like what” he licked his lips. 

“I am the head of tech” she said as if this was common knowledge

“About that” patronizing, arms still crossed, body intentionally placed just on the edge of her personal space. “Those duties may conflict with your duties as queen”

“My duties” oh now he was pulling at her fury. “I am smarter than anyone else in that whole laboratory. I made the suit you stole” 

“Oh, it's not a question of your intelligence my queen,” his patronizing turned dark, Jaguar eyes met panthers, “it's a question of your loyalty.”

“Excuse me, I feel unwell” Shuri tried to leave.

Turning violently, Killmonger had caught her hand. Forcing her to meet his face. His other arm around her steadying her. “I think you’ll feel better after you have a bite to eat. I ordered something special” He held her for a moment longer then intended. Feeling her muscles tighten under his grasp. Her breathing was regulating her emotions. Composing herself he eased up his grasp, letting her go. 

She held back her wrath. Killmonger, Usurper, Evil bastard, all of the insults raging in her head. As she walked out of the bathroom her dread in toe. The palace staff had set up a small breakfast tray. Flatbread, fruits, and Uji. Honestly she did not want to eat but she sat down at the small table. 

Erik sitting across from her. He dug in immediately going for the bread, spreading jam on it. Watching him, thinking, why he didn't just let her leave. Prolonging her torture with this ‘domesticity’. 

Erik laughed at a memory, “you know in Oakland, I use to survive on wonder bread and Smuckers. To bad ya ain't got any skippy up in here. PB&J is the shit”

“Oakland must be a terrible place” Shuri stated taking a date. 

“Why, what do you know about it” he sat back studying her. Thinking what could she know of the world outside of the walls of her laboratory. 

She said death glaring at him, “Are you from there” 

He let it slide, “there's good people in bad places”

“Well I’ve only met the bad.” she eat the date that she had been holding in her hand and than a question came to her as the eat, “Was your mother from there”

He looked at her suddenly, surprised by her question. “Yeah”

“Was she good, there’s nothing on her in your file.” Shuri simply stated it. Of course she had a file on him. She was sure he had at least glanced at one on her. 

“Don’t see any reason for there to be. She died soon after I was born” he made it clear that this was where he wanted to leave it. 

Suddenly Shuri understood something. This was a motherless child before her. As a pitty for him formed in her she hated Killmonger even more. How dare she feel anything for him other than hate. Angry at herself and him they eat the rest of the breakfast in a thick silence. As if they both wanted to say something but could not. 

As she left she saw the staff that would be responsible for the sheets waiting, just a little out of site. They would wait till the king left his chambers and take the sheet from his bed. To prove to the elders that the marriage was consumed. An out of date, and terrible practise. 

Automatically she turned from his room to go to hers, but the Dora Milaje corrected her. “My queen” a younger one that Shuri did not immediately recognize, “your chambers are”  
“Yes” Shuri said so that the young warrior would not have to finish the sentence. They were in her mother's rooms. No doubt her things would be moved. She hoped her doll and its contents would be waiting for her when she returned.

As she entered the queens chambers her thoughts of the dolls and flash drives pushed aside, she was met by the most wonderful surprise. The old woman that had watched her birth, that had taught her to read and write, who corrected her manners, and scolded her when she was out of line. Who taught her so many things, but most importantly kindness. Stood arms outstretched for her. Shuri almost ran to her and when the Dora Milaje closed the door they heard the princess, now queen cry.


	8. 8

“Shhhh, Shuri my child” Zodwa said leading Shuri to the bathing room. A warm bath was waiting for her. The old woman took off her robe and helped the young woman in. As Shuri’s lower body was consumed by the clear warm water, enveloping her. A little redness rose to the top and Zodwa took her hand. Kissing it, using her hands to rub her love into the princess. Who’s eyes looked at her with a realization of everything that had conspired in what felt like a blink of the eye. “My dear, it is done”

Shuri understood what the woman meant. There was no changing what happened. There was no going back. As T’Challa would say to her as they ran with Nakia as children, “sister, as long as you are able to get one foot in front of the other, you are fine” Lightning nearly hit her heart and the panther inside of Shuri roared. The white wolf. 

Zodwa waited a moment watching as the child she once knew grew into a woman before her. Shuri turned to the woman, “my dear nan, have you any word of my pup”

The happiest of smiles grew upon the old woman's face. Both were well aware they were not alone in the room. Shuri was no longer a little girl she was the property of the state, the vesil for the new empire. Leaning close the old woman kissed Shuri on both cheeks, squeezing her hand, “oh your little pub is now a full grown wolf, and like a good wolf he knows his pack, and waits to run with them again”

“Well nan, next you see my wolf, tell him I have special for him” Shuri’s thought of the doll that heald all of Killmongers plan. She looked around the room, “Nan, did they bring my things, my doll the one you remember…”

It felt like the sun had rose as Zodwa smiled, “Yes, it's just on the bed there.” Pointing through the doorway to the stuffed doll on the bed.

Smiling Shuri torted “Jaguars are treacherous creatures” a panther stirring inside her. Nakia had found the white wolf. The pack, was forming. 

“My queen, may I suggest” Zodwa said Shuri was taken aback by the use of the word queen. “That tomorrow afternoon, you take a run along the River. Like your brother and Nakia did so many times”


	9. 9

King N’Jadaka sat on his throne. With the festivities of a wedding out of the way, and the hopeful conception of a future king it was now time to discuss empire. Present were his first and foremost allie, W’Kabi sat next to him. Looking ever so longingly at his once love Okoye general of the Dora Milaje. Head of the new kings personal bodyguard. All of the elders, and ministers were there. The current one speaking was Ishanta the head of their diplomatic operation.   
“My King, N’Jadaka, I have news from my operatives, official and unofficial they have informed me your highness that the news of your marriage has calmed some woes of our neighbors but there is grumblings of those in the international communities of your ascension to the throne. Most notably from America” 

“Of course there would be, they know what's coming” King N’Jadaka laughed, this was Killmonger speaking. But it was Erik who took this in. Who was not surprised but calculated its meaning. 

Being an older man than the king but a younger man than his father would of been if he had survived to this day. Ishanta did not have the authority of an elder, nor the trust of a friend but was an unknown peer so what he had said next, he did with grave caution. “My king we are a strong nation, our tech, our armor but our resources, our people are so isolated and therefore so interconnected to the world in a strange way. I fear we would have an issue to go at this alone” he gulped. 

N’Jadaka looked at the man, “oh Ishnata is it”

“Yes” he practically whispered. 

N’Jadaka waited a long moment. Letting his fate hang like a thread in air. “You make a good point. Our people are so isolated, they know nothing of the nearly two billion people that live on this planet that have been burdened by the sin of having our same skin. Are our operatives in those colonizers countries so hesitant”

Lying had never come natural to Ishanta. Reputed as a good, honest man he did not change even though he did not like the answer, “My king they are most, enthused of the prospect of conquest you propose.”

N’Jadaka smiled, “They will liberate, no doubt about that. But we must focus on the education of our people here. Who is the education minister”

A woman arose. M’oki, and elderly woman. A cousin of Nakia’s mother twice removed. “I am your highness, M’oki of the River Tribe” 

“Next week when our council meets, I want you to bring me a new curriculum for all Wakanda. About the oppression of our brothers and sisters around the world. So that they know what we Wakanda must do.” He got up from his throne. Looking around the great room, “Wakanda is destined to lead the world”

M’oki breathed, she did not question her king. Though she knew as a student of history that when men threw around the word destiny only malliace and destruction was to fallow. She nodded and sat down. Half heartedly yet duty she would execute her orders. 

“Before we depart good counsel” Erik was acting and speaking as be believed the softness of a father did but what he meant to tell them, was don't question with the authority of his kingship. “I would like to announce W’Kabi as no only the head of our borders but as the new minister of the resurrected Hatut Zeraze.” 

M’oki breathed deep she had heard the stories of the Hatut Zeraze banished by the new kings grandfather for their sins against the Jabari. The Hatut Zeraze were a secret police that did not answer to the council but directly to the king. Their leader had quarreled with the king and almost started a civil war had not the king banished them. Okoye gripped her spear. If only T’Challa had lived, if only he had killed this restless jaguar. 

W’Kabi did not look at his beloved as he arouse and sat down again. Thanking Killmonger. “I take on this responsibility with much excitement, but I do have one question, with the prin...forgive me I mean queen vacating the head of tech, who shall replace her.”

Okoye took this news outloud she asked, “why has she been replaced, there is no one as natural to tech as she” 

N’Jadaka looked at Okoye, walking towards her, “Okoye, general, my wife” he said wife like Shuri was an object that he did not wish to share at playtime. “Is a technical genius but she has a new roll.” his smile was an insult that Okoye read straight through, “she may not concern herself with this. I have decided that all deputies and the laboratory should report to me.” 

Ishanta arose fearing that Okoye may grab her spear and drive in through the new kings chest he said, “the people may benefit from seeing the new King and queen together, united.”

This was not his kind of thing. But its benefits were unquestionable. Making a show of he and Shuri’s union would be convincing for those that needed convincing on the legitimacy of the new empire. 

“Agreed” N’Jadaka said. All he needed to do was tame a pantheress.


	10. 10

Bucky was used to waking up in places he didnt recognize or remember how he got there. In time he was so far from his birth to the present but his body was still stuck in ruthless, restless, youth. Often he wondered was he a broken warrior in body and mind. Here though, Shuri had given him a new arm. Not one to hurt but to help.   
That was why when Nakia let him know that his aid was needed, he was more than happy to oblige. He and Nakia waited with a Jabari in silence. Bucky did not catch his name though from what she gathered he was an older Jabari. Salt and pepper hair, the weight of age on him. A deep voice and muscles from years of training. 

“She’s late” The Jabari said, standing at the River bank. Looking out with contempt as his time he deemed waisted. 

Nakia was pacing and she shot Bucky a look, who seemed to calm under the tree. His human arm outstretched resting on his bent knee. The other arm, the vibranium one was hanging on his side. Playing with the earth beneath him.

“She will be here” Nakia said. 

Bucky knew better than to talk to the Jabari. Only speaking when asked, and keeping his eyes in a general direction instead of any one particular. 

Than they heard the brush move. Waiting they saw with pleasure as Shuri emerged. Breathing hard, wrestling her hand on her knees trying to catch her breath. “We” she stopped and caught her breath, “dont have long” standing she ran into Nakia’s arms. Bucky sprung up to his feet he and the Jabari walking close. “The Dora Milaje are not to far”

“You out ran the Dora Milaje” Nakia sked impressed. 

“No one out runs them, you simply buy a little time” she took out from a secret pocket in her bra a flash drive. Bucky and the Jabari looked away. Giving it to Nakia. “Those are his plans” Nakia took it, gulping. “Shuri, are you..”

“I’m fine”

“You could come with us” Bucky suggested. The Jabari looked at him warningly. 

“No” Shuri’s heart broke to say it. “I can do more within than out but please tell me how is my mother and…” she saw the Jabari 

Nakia answered before she could ask, “your mother is with the Jabari. They have decided to back...there’s more news”

“What”

“Shuri, T’Challa is alive”

It was as if a starburst in side her. “What” she half yelled. Than they heard the call of the Dora Milaje. 

“We dont have much time” Nakia said, “he barely hangs to life, his recovery will be long. But he is alive. The Jabari found him floating unconscious down the River. He is not dead.”

“So Killmonger is not king” Shuri’s smile was wild. The joy of her brother and true king alive. 

“Nakia” Bucky said warning,the Dora Milaje were close and desperate for their royal charge. 

“I will find out what I can and tell you more, when he wakes tell him I love him, now go, go back make sure he is alright, Bucky” she said and Bucky turned to her. “Yes” he said simple. Ready to comply. 

“I need your help” she raised her leg up, “I need it to look like a sprain” Bucky met her eyes as if to beg not to but he did comply. The Jabari did not look happy but let Bucky use his vibranium to sprained her ankle just a little. 

Shuri bit back the pain and siad. “Thank you, go” the three berrars of good news did not want to leave her but did as commanded. With the flashdrive in hand. Nakia begged all the greater power in the world to protect the princess. As their plan was still in its infancy, they would make sure that the true order would be restored. 

The three were off when the Dora Milaje found Shuri on the ground clutching her ankle. “My queen” they said, thinking not only of her safety which was vital but their own tongue thrashing they would suffer at Ayo and Okoye’s wrath.


	11. 11

As a welcome but not unexpected surprise Shuri did not dine with the king that night. Instead she dined alone, in her rooms. Considering the days ‘excitement’ as Zodwa had put it, the court was left without a queen that night. She missed the dinners of her childhood. Mama and Baba, T’Challa, W’Kabi and assorted elders, aunts, and uncles. One missing she never knew about. So much talk, and laughter. Now the court was quite, only talk of war. 

Lying in bed she wore a shirt and shorts. Watching one of her favorite movie with Baba, ‘Back to the future.’ How much she wished she could make a time machine. Comforted by the  
knowledge that T’challa her brother was still alive. Enjoying the attempt of Marty McFly to convince his father to ask his mother out. 

Suddenly the doors opened and Killmonger entered cocking his brow when he saw her. Till now he had only ever seen her in formal Wakandan dress or something to insight the desires of a husband. Seeing Shuri in something so western seemed odd. “S’up Queen”  
She pressed pause on her tablet. Looking at him, he raised his head a little, “I heard you sprained your ankle today” 

Shuri got out of the bed standing on both, “well it's healed now, thanks to science.” her tone was short. Angered by her night of movies, popcorn and no chill with the man who, tried to kill her brother. Would probably kill her if given the chance. 

“I see” he crossed his arm, looking down at the floor than at her, stroking his goatee as he said, “your Dora Milaje said they lost you for fifteen minutes and thirty seven seconds”

“Well down to the seconds are we” she stood hands on hips. 

“Why did you leave your guard” he sat down on her bed putting one foot on the frame resting his crossed forearms. 

“I wanted to be alone”

“It’s not safe”

“This is my country, out there I am safe in here I am not”

He breathed deep, sneering “you wouldn’t last for a second out there, your a fragile little princess” 

She laughed at his attempt to belittle her. “Oh you think your words mean anything to me. Killmonger I pity you. You are tribeless, you have been raised without a village so you desire to burn the world” 

A long moment passed, a humidity formed in the room that was so thick they both had a little trouble breathing. He got up and Shuri flinched for a second before composing herself. Taking a step forward his nostrils flaring. Shuri practically saw him count to ten in his head. In a low voice he said “you forget Shuri” the use of her name surprised her, “I am a part of your tribe, my father was your father's brother. He left and I have paid for the sin of being born in the wrong place with the wrong skin tone, you forget how privileged you are for being born to the right people in a place where you don’t know what it’s like to be paying for the sins of being a conquered people.” 

Shuri felt his anger in her body and she could not deny it. Desperately she wanted to make him see that his anger and hate would do harm to him and his people. “You are your father's son, you are Wakandan but you are in pain. The things that make Wakanda what it is, is not it’s weapons it’s the strides to better its people.” 

“I am trying to better all of our people” 

“You want blood and soil. You may have Wakandan blood but you have the mind of those that enslaved millions. You need to change your path before it drags you down” 

“You care if I go down” he asked he walked for her, Shuri started to back up. 

“I care for Wakanda” 

Cocking his brow he said “but we’re talking about me and my path, which now involves you”

Shuri’s back was against a wall. Her husband putting his body in her way taking her chin in hand forcing her to look at him. “Shuri, we’re now our own tribe you and I. So answer me truthfully, what were you doing while you were unaccompanied this afternoon”

“Spraining my ankle, I ran from the Dora Milaje and received my reward” her tone was grave. Erik stroked her cheek leaning in he kissed her. Pressing his body against hers. One kiss felt like an hour passed. Not wanting to admit it, she did like kissing Erik. He was very good at it, pressing his lips just enough, never to much. She had made out with Nakia’s little cousin when she was fifteen and than she had felt like the young man in his ignorance and youthful exuberance attacked her face with his lips. But Erik was careful, attentive. Being both selfless and selfish. 

‘Don't enjoy this’ she told herself. As his robe rolled off his broad shoulders, dropping to the floor. Taking her in his arms, leading her towards the bed. Her legs were wrapped around him. Hands clutching to his shoulders. It was all a blur from there. Arms carrying her to the bed. Lips on her skin, her shorts sliding off, his pants off, her shirt off. He lied on his back. Shuri straddle him. Hands grasped on her thighs. Slowly and with great care she descended on his penis. 

Moaning. He looked up at her. In a whisper as if trying to contain himself he told her to roll her hips. Complying she felt the rewards immediately. 

In only a few more strokes she had achieved orgasm. In one motion he lifted himself up kissing her practically squeezing her he moved her body with his arms slightly but quickly. Feeling his orgasim like a jaguar roar. 

They stayed like that for a moment. Till Shuri felt his grip loosen and she moved off of him. Curling into her bed Eric laid next to her. “Out of curiosity what were you watching”

“One of my Babas favorite movies” she hoped to leave it there. Maybe he would leave but he showed no sign, stretching out on her bed. Resting his hands behind his head. 

“My daddy use to make me watch back to the future with him, over and over again” he omitted a bitter laugh. His eyes were different for a second till they looked over at Shuri. 

She looked away from him, it’s one of my babas and my own favorites”

Showing no emotion he said, “hm, what’s your favorite movie”

Looking away from him she smiled, “there’s to many for a favorite” she put back on her shirt and shorts. 

“We could watch one” he suggested 

Turning she looked at him for a brief moment. “What…”

“We could watch a movie”

“Don’t you have a world to burn or something” she sat on the edge of the bed. 

Frowning at her Erik said “I’m just trying to be...nice to you” 

“Your not going to make me feel guilty about questioning your motives you have killed to many people for me to blindly trust you...What happened to the woman you were with in London.” 

A sudden chill cut through the air. Looking away from her, his neck seemed almost to tighten at the mention of Linda. “She knew what she was getting into”

“She thought she was going on an adventure with a man she was in love with, one that loved her back. She didn't think she was with a man that would kill her to get what he wants by any means necessary.” The words flowed out of her. Calling a spade a spade. What passed was the longest moment of silence. Shuri though she could feel the rage radiate off him. “Husband to you people are not disposable, life is so important. Yes people die, there is no escaping the end, but to take life from some one is so cruel and I know that people who were supposed to be good to you treated you so cruelly, but your father loved you and you spit on that honor by taking life.”

Like lightning he grabbed her. Pinning her to the bed. Heart thumping blood, her body and mind in a panic she thrashed about but his body and arms were to big, “Look at me” he shouted, “Look at me” Shuri calmed herself looking up at him. Both their eyes were like daggers. He leaned down, “Don't talk about my father. You don't know anything about the world. You live in this cushy nest, and if you want to keep that existence you’ll obey me. Now say my name.”

“Killmonger” she said in a low vicious breath. 

His hand came to her throat applying pressure, “Wrong answer, what is my name”

“Erik” she tried to say as his breath was on her cheek. The grip of his fingers almost starting to cut off her breath. Here the jaguar showed his true spots. Hating herself a little she wanted to live, and if this bought her and T’Challa some time she could live with it. “N’Jadaka, son of N’Jobu”

“Who am I to you” he growled

“My king” 

As his hand left her she caught her breath. Calming herself. She didn't see him back away from her bed. Towards the door. Never turning his back to her till he reached the exit and turned around leaving her suddenly. As he left Shuri felt rage build in her, how vile was this charlatan.


	12. 12

“Your pregnant” the words were painful but not unexpected. Barely a few months since the wedding, the consummation, and the news that her brother was alive. Through all of that Shuri knew that no birth control, and lots of unprotected sex would eventually lead to this. Hoping and praying for it not to was frutile. 

After processing those two words, automatically with the debenair of royalty she said “Thank you” Getting up she made her way to the door only to stop when addressed by the very nervous doctor.

“Your highness, will you be telling the king yourself,” The doctor gulped, a thin man, with warm kind eyes that were begging his queen, “I only ask because it is in your health records and they will be given to him this afternoon”

Shuri’s eyebrows raised “What”

“Ahhh...please my queen” he begged for her to understand his subtext. 

“It's all right,” she held up her hand for him to stop his tone of suggestion. “ I am not surprised, he wants to make sure I am fertile” Thinking of course he would have a health report as well as her movement report, hell probably a psychological evaluation. She knew the doctor was trying to help her. The king would be happier to hear the information from her rather than him. 

Walking the halls the thought of something he helped create inside her disturbed her. As she walked to where she knew he would be. The throne room had become the war room. His little haven for revenge, for wraith, to spread his misery. Standing outside the doors for a moment. As they were opened for her she saw him and his counsel looking at a model of London. W’Kabi looked at her and touched a button, the model vanished. King Killmonger turned annoyed at any interruption to his empire big or small. 

Standing her hands were folded in front of her. Guarding her. Not wanting to address him as my king she waited till he spoke. 

“What’s the meaning of the interruption” He was careful to keep his anger in check in front of the council. 

Not looking at him, or at anyone,looking past him. In a breath she said, “I am pregnant”

The words were clear and for a second there was a silence in the room and than they say something that had become rare in Wakandan society since the incident at the waterfall happened. A king smiled. Even Shuri was taken aback. Walking over to Shuri he put his hand on her stomach. Kissing her. Anticipating and accepting this intrusion. W’Kabi started clapping. Announcing his pleasure at the forthcoming of a future king or queen. For a second Shuri’s eyes meet Okoye’s and she sees that her once friend, really knew what was going on. This was no time for celebration. 

Killmonger arms were around Shuri and she dutifully but hesitant put her arms around his waist. He whispered in her ear, “tonight we’ll dine, and celebrate” she hoped he would find her body repulsive after getting pregnant. “Go rest” he kissed her again. Shuri could not get out of there fast enough. When she got back to her bedroom she allowed herself half an hour of crying till composing herself and informing the palace staff she requested that her former nanny Zodwa be brought to her. After all, a royal baby needs a royal nanny, a perfect guise to get a correspondence to her brother. But first she would have to get through tonight. 

They were going to dine alone. Just the two of them. On the balcony of his bedchambers. High protein, lots of veggies, very healthy as expected. As she sat down next to him she didn't know what to say. Waiting for him to say something. “I talked to your doctor” he said before taking a bite to eat. 

“They confirmed what I told you” she said simply. 

“Yes, I can't wait to find out if its a boy or a girl”

“Your hoping for a boy” she said sighing at his predictability. 

He looked up at her, “I will be happy with whatever gender the baby is” he put down his fork and knife, “It's strange though, two people, not each other's first choice to have a baby with or have kids at all, being married having a baby”

Shuri didn't want to look at him. But there was no denying his stare. Not letting herself be perceived as weak she said, “you want to know if I’ll do anything to hurt this child won't you” getting to what he really wanted to know. 

Wiping his face with his napkin in that arrogant american way he leaned back folding his arms. “Will you, it would be sweet revenge. To take what I want”

“You don't know what I want because you never asked” she eat another bite. 

He sat there for a second looking out at Wakanda than back at her. “Did I ever need to ask, I know how you see me.” his eyes were intense, “Beneath you”

“I see you as a motherless child.” 

It was a simple statement that had a profound effect on him. Suddenly he could not look at her but his mind harked back to what had worked for him in the past to turn his face from vulnerable to vicious. “Many would say I did just fine for myself without my parents”

“At what cost to you? You lost yourself”

“You do not get to tell me anything about myself” he pointed his finger at her a fight or flight reaction to her words that in his heart were undeniably true. 

Shuri looked at him simply. Thinking of how she pitied him. “N’Jadaka” He was startled by the use of his Wakandan name. “I will not lie to you. I believe you have lost your humanity and I worry what you would do to your own child what harm would you do them.?” 

“I would never hurt my child” 

“Have you killed children” 

It was the question that was unavoidable. One with a definitive answer. Of course he had killed children. 

Shuri would not let him escape this, “don't tell me, isn’t everyone one someones child.”

“Don't act holier than thou, how many children had Wakanda killed not providing aid” his voice was on the defense now. His muscles tense. Shuri knew she was getting there. 

“Were not talking about politics were talking about you” Their eyes were caught in something more than a stare. Something about here being there felt violating him. Was it her words, was it her pregnancy? Was it that she was telling him the things he thought but would never say out loud.

“I don't think you would be a very good father” 

The words hung there. 

“I believe you when you say you would love your child but you believe love is at a cost. If that child did not pay your cost I think you would hurt them”

What she was saying was true. Erik had plans for that baby and if that baby did not follow those plans there would be consequences and death was always a possible consequence. He breathed deep. Breaking their eye contact for a moment he closed his eyes for a second than breathed in deep and when he opened his eyes there was the jaguar Shuri had come to dread. He got up from the table the chairs moved from his body motion was like nails on a chalkboard. Walking to her he leaned down his face looking at her profile. 

Shuri refused to turn her head, she refused to flinch. Or show anything. Feeling his deliberate breath. Concentrated on what was before her, open space, she honed in her focus on the chair he had just left. Mentally preparing herself for the sound of his low, deathly voice, “This child is mine, you are mine” he stroked her cheek. For a second he savored her soft skin. “Wakanda is mine” He straightened up. Shuri still would not look at him, nodding his head in a motion that indicated exactly what he was thinking, that's how you want it. His hand gripped her arm pulling her up out of her chair. Kickin it to the side. Shuri tried to yank herself away from him. He pulled her closer dragging her to the bed throwing her down on it. “It doesn't matter” he was on top of her. Holding her face, fingers forcing her face into puckered lips, almost humors he thought. “What kind of father I am, it's that I am the father. And I have kept my eye on you my queen and I am well assured that I am the only candidate.” He released his hands a little kissing her. 

It was than in that moment that it was clear to her. 

Long 

Killmonger let his hand travel from her neck to her breast. Down her waist to her butt squeezing a little than it went under her dress. He had all of her pants removed she was to wear only traditional Wakandan clothing. Letting his hand up her thigh to her underwear pushing them aside. 

Live

One Finger entered her. Kissing her. She turned her head. Exposing her neck. As N’Jadaka left a trail of kisses his fingers explored her, finding the small mound of her clit. 

King

Lightly pressing her body reacted to his touch, lubricating for him. He raised himself up enough to unbutton his pants. Spitting over and over into his hand he lubricated himself. Carefully he rolled his hips so that the tip entered her. 

T’Challa.


	13. 13

After leaving his chambers the next morning there was only one person she wanted to see. To her releaf the old woman sat in a chair in her chambers. Zodwa smiled when Shuri entered. Pushing aside the events of last night Shuri greeted her. 

“Oh my Queen,” she bowed before Shuri hugged her. Hugging her as if she was a life raft. She felt like she was drowning. 

“Oh nan,” still she was sure not to squeeze the dear old woman. 

Zodwa whispered in her ear, “I can guess why I have been called for” she didn't show any emotion as to the news. Just a simple smile. And a lot of comfort.

Shuri nodded, she sat down. Holding her stomach, still in disbelief that their were cells forming inside her that in a few months would be a baby. Zodwa looked at her, “whatever you…”

Shuri looked up and realized that Zodwa was going to say 'whatever you decide' but stopped herself. They both knew the room was being policed. They were being watched and listened too. “You go through you will always love and be loved by your family” 

“The king” Shuri was not referencing King N’Jadaka. 

Smiling widely Zodwa said, “especially the king” 

Zodwa looked at Shuri and with her eyes expressed how important what she said next was. “And now that it is time”

Shuri nodded to confirm time was not in reference to her pregnancy. Trying to steady how excited she was she smiled in the first time in a long time as Zodwa continued “many visitors will come, friends, some old and some new. Some as soon as tomorrow” 

Shuri kissed Zodwa on the cheek. “I look forward to seeing all of my friends and those of the Kings”


	14. 14

N’Jadaka did not consider it a betrayal when the Dora Milaje turned their spears on him at the sight of T’Challa on mount Bashenga. Everyone is out for themselves and though disappointed he was not surprised when Shuri defended T’Challa against him. On the battlefield when he made eye contact with her pointing his sword at her. A part of him was going to kill her than. 

Now as he was dying he was even grateful that T’Challa had stopped him. He was surprised when the siblings carried him to see the sunset. They were kind. Even offering to save his life but all three knew that was not an option. It was when his eyes met Shuri’s and he wanted to ask but didn’t, he knew asking her to keep it would be wrong. For a moment the words formed in his head. ‘I’m sorry’ but he didn’t say them. Shuri nodded. N’Jadaka felt so thankful in that moment. Welcoming death. 

T’Challa waited a few moments after Erik Stevens death. Putting his hand on Shuri’s shoulder he didn’t know what to say. The sister he had last seen a few months ago had endured so much. “Shuri, I am sorry. I failed you” he said. 

“No” She said looking from Erik to T’Challa. Not sure that this was the time or place with her dead husband lying there. “We have to do better” she hugged him. He knew what she meant. They could not hide any more. They had to take their place in the world to prevent anyone from burning the world.


	15. 15

Shuri waited till the next day. Overnight Wakanda returned normal. Queen became princess again and reinstated as the head of tech. There was just one more thing Shuri felt she needed to do. 

The same doctor that had told her she was pregnant waited for her. No questions asked, Shuri didn't even have to say anything. The procedure was simple. It didn't hurt but there was a few things she couldn’t do. The doctor recommended she lie down and when she returned to her childhood chambers she lied down. Suddenly her eyelids felt so heavy. Wrapping herself in a blanket she fell asleep and in her dreams she was by the river again. She was face to face with a jaguar. They were standing off and as she expected him to strike instead the jaguar bowed its head, turning and walking away. 

When she awoke her mother and T’Challa were by her bed. Her mother cuddling up to her in the bed. T’Challa held her hand. His big eyes warm and kind. Shuri couldn’t hold back. She started to cry. Her mother and brother held her. They would stay with her. Holding her till she healed. A few months later T’Challa took her to Oakland. Knowing why, he didn't say it to her but they both knew. 

As some boys stood around the Wakandan plane Shuri felt a surge of enthusiasm. Seeing young faces bright with wonderment at her labors, breathed life into her. It was one young man that caught her attention. He stood back from the rest but his eyes were taking every detail in. Shuri let a small laugh escape her lips catching the young man's attention. Extending her hand she said “hi, I’m Shuri. I’m from Wakanda and this” she pointed to the plane. “Is my ride”


End file.
